


Just the way you are

by TaleaCorven



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunkenness, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Showers, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: Adam has his hands full with his drunken boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in early 2016.

It was one of the rare occasions that the Social Outcasts won a match. So they went to a club and celebrated. However, Heath drank way too much alcohol. When Adam helped him back into their hotel room, he was barely able to stand on his own feet. That didn't stop him from trying to dance around and scream, "Wooooo, baybay!"

Adam led him to the bed and made him sit down. "Please stay here for a minute. I'll be right back."

Then he went to the door to carry their bags from the corridor to the bed. But suddenly he heard a noise, followed by an _'Oww'._   So he quickly ran back to the bedroom. Heath was lying on the floor, almost naked. He had left his T-shirt on the bed, and he'd obviously dropped his jeans and boxers to his ankles and had fallen over them. The ginger rubbed his nose and looked confused.

Adam sighed. "What are you doing? I told you to stay on the bed."

"Gotta pee," Heath prattled.

Adam helped him out of his clothes and guided him to the bathroom. The younger man was only wearing his boots now, but Adam decided to take care of that later. After he had positioned Heath in front of the toilet, he wanted to go back to their bags. But he didn't get far. His eyes widened in shock when he saw his boyfriend shaking his hips and shouting _'wooo'_   again.

Swiftly, he jumped behind Heath and wrapped his left arm around his waist to keep him still. Fortunately, the ginger hadn't started yet. So Adam grabbed his dick with his right hand and aimed at the toilet bowl. "Can you please stand still for a moment, baby?"

Heath leaned his head back against the shoulder of the other man and closed his eyes. "I luv ya."

"I love you, too." Adam smiled and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

When Adam was sure that his boyfriend was finished, he went to wash his hands and made Heath do the same thing. However, the ginger started to play with the liquid soap. "Look, it's so red!"

Before he could put it in his mouth, Adam stopped him. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"I've wanted to know if it tastes like strawberries." Heath pouted.

Adam rolled his eyes. "It's soap, not lube."

They walked back to the other room where Adam gently pushed his boyfriend onto the bed and removed his boots. Heath nestled down in the sheets, and the older man was finally able to take care of their bags. Then he stripped down to his boxers and joined his partner in the bed.

Now the ginger was lively again and snuggled up to him. "Sleep with me!"

"You're way too drunk. I bet you can't even get it up anymore," Adam joked.

"Sure can!" Heath said.

But when he looked down to his soft member, he realized that Adam was right. His lower lip started to tremble and he made puppy eyes at his friend.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it'll work again tomorrow," Adam said and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Then he switched off the light. "Let's sleep now. Good night."

They cuddled up to each other and soon fell asleep. But after a few hours, Adam woke up again because he heard his boyfriend groaning and tossing and turning in the bed. So he switched on the light. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I feel queasy... gotta puke..." Heath whined.

Adam quickly jumped out of the bed and helped Heath to the bathroom.

While the ginger was kneeling in front of the toilet and puked his guts out, his partner was sitting next to him and rubbed soothing circles on his back.

After a while Heath wailed, "I don't want to die..."

"Oh baby, you won't. Not tonight." Adam calmed him down and squeezed his shoulder.

"Promise?" Heath asked.

"Promise!"

"If I die, I'll come back as a ghost and haunt you," he threatened him.

Adam chuckled. "Do that, baby. But I don't think ghosts can have sex."

"I will be a scary ghost. You will jump out of your skin!"

However, he couldn't convince Adam who still smiled at that. "No, I think you will be an adorable ghost, like Casper."

When Heath was finished and had washed his mouth and hands, they went back to bed. The ginger still looked miserable. So Adam spooned him and gently stroked his belly until he fell asleep again.

Early in the morning Heath woke up with a bad headache. He crawled to his bag, took a painkiller pill and climbed back into the bed. Then he cuddled up to Adam and wanted to sleep again.

However, the older man opened his eyes and sat up. "Good morning, Heathy baby. How are you?"

"Terrible," Heath answered and pressed his forehead against Adam's chest. "I'm sorry!"

"Don't be."

"But I caused a lot of trouble..."

"I love you just the way you are..." Adam hugged him and gave him a kiss on his head. "And that is just a part of you."

Heath hugged him back. "No, I won't drink that much again!"

"I bet you will." His partner laughed. Heath pouted. So Adam suggested, "Wanna have a shower together?"

The eyes of the ginger lit up. "Yeah!"

 

* * *

 

While they soaped each other under the warm water, Adam suddenly said, "See, I told you it would work again."

Heath looked down and blushed. "Don't remind me of that..."

The other man chuckled. "Wanna test it?"

The shy smile of his boyfriend was all he needed as an answer. So he reached for Heath's hard cock and started to stroke it.

Even though he wasn't the one who was touched, Adam thought there was no way _not_ to love it when Heath embraced his neck and moaned into his ear. The way his fingers tangled in the long hair of the older man. How he got up on his tiptoes when Adam teasingly held his hand a little too high. Those extra whimpers when he thumbed over the head. And the moment his whole body tensed up and he screamed Adam's name when he came.

_Oh, he already came?_   Adam grinned. "Were you a little excited?"

"Sorry," Heath mumbled and buried his face in Adam's shoulder.

His partner chuckled and gave him a deep kiss – but not too long because the ginger was still breathing heavily. "I love you so much."

"I love you more," Heath answered with a cheeky smile.

 


End file.
